Comfort Me
by Cliff's Gal
Summary: Once a slave, Blossom escaped and got saved by Rick. That's when other boys, spirits, masters, specters, and lost parents come into life! What's a girl to do? Ch. 24 UP! Other chapters coming soon...
1. Chapter 1: Escape

_Cliff's Gal: My first fiction on here ;D Enjoy Rick and Blossom_!

Ch.1-Escape

I squirmed. This was so uncomfortable. Oh, why did Master send me in a box? Why was I even a slave? Oh, yes, I remember, that memory…

It was my tenth birthday. Mother had opened the cupboard, and her face went pale. She yelled.

She opened a small compartment where they held their money. Nothing. The smile had dropped off my face as she screamed, "We've been robbed!"

We had gone to the bank immediately. They had lost our money. But, they suggested a man down the street, who was very wealthy, to ask for money.

The man agreed, but he warned us to pay him back. My parents nodded.

He helped us for a couple years. But, on my birthday, I had woken up and ran to my parents' room. They were gone, and I was awake very early. I looked around the house, and called every phone number I knew, but…nothing.

I took all the money that was left and went to the man's home. He saw me, took my money, and spat at my feet.

He said nastily, "My maid said you would come, and your parents were dead." He had yanked me in, and told the maid to get servant clothes.

"I'm not your slave." I had cried as I was led away.  
"You are now, Blossom." The man had said, his lip curling up in a nasty smirk. "You never fully paid your debt. Now you will."

Now I have scars on my body, permanent damage in my heart, and am in a box going to Master's friend's palace for a day. They really needed a hard worker for a day.

I shifted into another position. Ouch! I pushed up with my feet, and the box lid pushed open. I started grinning, thinking of my unbelievably good luck.

I stepped out. I was in a train. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a pocketknife, Master's wallet, and a map. I looked over the map, looked out, and jumped from the train.

FREE! Free at last, from the last three years!

I started walking when I landed. I was absorbed in my map, I never looked up. I crossed the road, and suddenly, the roar of a car sounded, and I was hit. I spiraled off in the air, nearly blackening out of the pain. Suddenly, someone ran at me. One look at me, and he picked me off and ran, whispering, "Help is coming, girl." I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Hi

Ch. 2- Why Hi

I yawned, and stretched out on the bed I was on. Wait-What? I hadn't slept on a bed for three years!

My eyes fluttered open. Slowly, I began to make out a person standing by me. Black hair, brown eyes…Slowly his features clicked into place. He smiled.

"Elli!" He called. A brunette hurried into the room.

"Yes Tim!" She said.

I pushed the covers off me.

"Sorry, girl, you have to stay." The man said, pulling them up again.

"Then, who are you, where am I, and why?" I asked suspiciously.

He nodded. "I'm Tim, the doctor, and this is Nurse Elli." He indicated the girl, and then continued. "You are in the clinic, and you're here because you got hit by a car and nearly broke all the bones in your body."

I gasped as it came back.

"You aren't sending me to Master, are you?" I asked nervously.

"Who? Who?" Tim said, obviously not listening. I released a sigh of relief.

"Tim, someone here to see our patient." Elli called. Me? Why is there someone to see me? Questions swirled in my mind. Tim sighed.

"Let him in." He called.

A boy with orange hair and glasses walked over to me. "Hello there." He said. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, staring at him. Wow…those brown eyes…

"That's good." He said. "I was the one to save you. Carry you, I mean."

I stared at him. "Uh…Uh…" I choked out.

"My name is Rick, if that's what you're asking." He said, looking strangely at me.

"Wow, that's a nice name!" I said, smiling.

"What is yours?" He asked.

"Blossom." I answered.

"Tim!" He yelled suddenly.

"What?" Tim called.

"Let me take Blossom home!" He shouted.

"No. She isn't strong enough."

Rick winked at me. "Ok then." He said disappointedly. He slipped his arms under me."I'll go." He said, lifting me up. He started walking away.

"Good." Tim said. He turned around. "Hey!" He hollered, as he saw Rick walking out. Rick laughed, used his foot to open the door, and started running with me, enchanted, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Poultry and Boys

Ch. 3- Poultry and Boys

"I can walk." I told Rick, though I wanted to stay in his arms. He nodded, and gently set me on the ground. I winced, but was able to walk. He smiled again.

"Follow me." He said, taking my arm and pulled me along. I wondered where I was going. He led me past shops and houses, and then started leading me on a small farm, full of…chickens?

"This is the Poultry Farm." He said, smiling proudly.

"Hey! Come back here you!" A girl with pink hair called, chasing a chicken around in circles. The chicken ran at us, and I caught it before it escaped.

"Thanks!" The girl said, beaming. "It's really hard to catch a chicken. By the way, my name's Popuri! I'm a chicken lover, because we have a chicken farm!" She giggled, and I saw she had dimples. "Don't you just love chickens?"

"Um…yeah…" I said.

Rick smiled. "I'm gonna show her in, so stay with the chickens, ok?" He asked. She nodded. I followed Rick inside.

"Bloss, this is my mother, Lillia." He said, introducing me to the lady behind the counter.

"Hello." Lillia whispered. "Would you like to buy a chicken?"

"Actually, mum, she needs a place to stay." He said.

She smiled too. "Of course!" She said. Rick led me upstairs, and into his room. He pulled out a suitcase.

"I have some clothes in here for you." He explained. I opened, and smiled. Wow, I hadn't smiled a real smile for three years! Just then the door rang, and I walked down to open it, in one of Popuri's dresses.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" Three boys cried. They walked in, with no inviting. They started asking me questions. Rick came downstairs.

"Hey!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"To take a look at Blossy." A boy with a purple bandana around his head replied.

"Later, and I'm Cliff." The boy with brown hair said.

"Kai."

"Gray."

The other two said as all three left.

Rick shook his head. "Cheaters." He muttered to me. "Cheat on their girlfriends to take the more "hot" ones." He stomped upstairs. I shook my head too, but not in anger, but in amazement. Boys already liked me? Uh-oh. I might have a hard time trying to keep Rick.


	4. Chapter 4: Survey

Ch. 4-Survey

I yawned. "Popuri! Rick! Blossom!" Lillia called. Rick, on the floor (he wanted me to use his bed), stood up and stretched. He walked into the closet as I stood up and picked up some clothes.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked.

"I'm changing to, and we might not want to see each other's bodies." He explained.

I nodded. He wouldn't see the scars on my body.

When we both had changed we both went downstairs, to see scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Mother!" Rick said delightedly. "My birthday!"

"It is your birthday?" I asked Rick.

"Of course!" He flashed a toothy grin. "That's cool because you came yesterday and it's like you're my present!" He hugged me. I nodded, but I guaranteed myself to get him a present.

We finished quickly. Delicious! I hadn't had a good meal for three years, I kept telling Rick. He seemed confused, but kept nodding.

"Come upstairs." He said. He walked up. I stared at him. What is it? I snagged an egg from the table and followed him. He was at his desk, writing on a piece of paper.

"Let's tell each other more about ourselves." He said, and showed the paper.

Survey---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blossom/Rick

Nickname:

Current/Past jobs:

Boy/Girl most liked:

Most Annoy:

Most Like:

Chickens:  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're doing a survey." I said.

He nodded, and started filling in the blanks. "My nickname is Ricky," He said. "I am a chicken farmer," Another pause, "I like Blossom most," He grinned at me. "I hate the boys cheating; I like Blossom," He grinned again, "AND I LOVE CHICKENS!" He yelled.

"My nickname is Bloss," I said. "I used to be a slave," Rick looked at me. "I like Rick, I hate masters, I like love, and I like chickens."

Rick nodded again, and filled my blanks. Then he looked up. "I'm sorry that you were a slave." He said sadly. "Someone like you should be treated fairly."

"What about me?" A voice rang out. Rick turned to the door.

"Get out, Kai." He said angrily.

"Whatever." Kai said in a smooth voice.

"Come on, babe." He swooped down and picked me up.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to wriggle free. Kai held tight, kicked Rick when he came over, and started to leave the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach

Ch. 5-Beach

I decided to give up when we reached the beach. True, I had struggled, but Kai held me too tight. I asked him why he took me.

"We wanna see you, babe." He said. I shook my head.

"You already have Karen and Popuri." I said.

"Well, who cares?" He said. He put me down, and led me inside a building.

"Hey Kai!" An echo of voices ran around the room. Cliff sat with a red haired braided girl, but he waved at me. It was obvious he liked me better. Grey, sitting with a black-haired girl, kept smiling at me nonstop. Tim paid no attention to me, but the nurse, Elli, waved. Popuri and another girl sat together in the corner.

"Kai! Kai!" Popuri said, beckoning to the spot next to her. He shook his head. The other beckoned to her spot, but he shook his head too. He made me sit down at another table, and went to get everyone's food.

Quick as a wink, Popuri ran up. "Switch-quick!" She said.

I nodded and ran over to her seat. I did not want to sit by Kai!

The girl smiled. "I'm Karen." She said. "Did Rick tell you about me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Here you go everyone!" Kai called. He went around, some strange reason closing his eyes, and served everyone. He pushed two plates on Karen's and my table.

I ate. Apparently Popuri and I had the same tastes; I would have ordered the same thing. Suddenly I heard a yell.

"Popuri!" Kai yelled. "What-Where is-How-" He suddenly glared at Karen and I.

"So you switched places." Kai said, switching to his smooth voice. "Ok, then. I'll play along." He beckoned Karen to come to him. As she walked over, he grabbed her arm, shoved her into the seat, walked over to hers, and sat down. He had still found a way to sit with me.

"Blossom…" Someone whispered. Kai, so absorbed in talking, didn't hear. "Blossom…" The person whispered again. I looked out of the window, and there stood Rick. "You really think I would leave you, huh?" Rick grinned as he whispered. "Try to sneak out. I'll wait here."

"Kai!" Elli called. "I want another soda!" She winked at me. I nodded gratefully. As he went, I jumped up. I laughed.

"See you all!" I screamed happily. I turned and ran to the door. Kai and the other boys jumped up and came to the door, but Rick and I were already running far away.


	6. Chapter 6: Present

Ch. 6-Present

"Suckers." Rick said, panting, as we reached the Poultry Farm.

"Yeah-but a great way to spend your birthday." I said sarcastically. Rick nodded.

"Why don't you go buy some things?" He said, reached into his pocket, and handed me some money. "I have to take care of the chickens, and I don't want you to work." I smiled. I could get Rick his present!

I walked to the supermarket. I knew where it was, because when Rick was carrying me, I saw it. I walked inside. 'Let's see,' I thought. 'What does Rick like?' I picked up chocolate.

"Rick likes that, if it's a present." Somebody said. I looked up, and there was Karen. "Rick likes anything with chocolate," Karen continued. "But he loves eggs."

"Can I buy one?" I asked.

Karen sighed. "We don't sell eggs." Karen said. "But there is a really nice and cute boy farmer that would love to give you an egg."

I nodded. "Where could I find him?" I asked.

"Near your farm." She answered. "He has a farm too, but gets all kinds of things. Things Rick likes." She nodded. I put down the chocolate, nodded, and left. 'Well!' I thought as I reached the farm. 'It's certainly better than I thought.' I stared out on the crop-filled field. There was a coop, a barn, and a stable too. I knocked on the large house's door, and it opened.

'Wow!' I thought as a face appeared. 'He is cute, like Karen said!'

He smiled. "Hello Blossom." He said. "I heard about you. I'm Jack. Come in."

"I would just really like an egg." I asked.

Jack nodded. "Just regular?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok." He grinned. "Come with me." Jack grabbed my arm, opened the door, and led me over to the chicken coop.  
He walked around the hay and the chickens. He found a regular egg, and handed it to me.

"Do you know where the Spa is?" I asked. He smiled. "Of course." He grabbed my hand and led me there.

I spa-boiled the egg with Jack's help. I thanked him and put the egg in my pocket. "Thanks so much, Jack." I said. He kissed my hand.

"Anything for my lady." He said. "Hurry along." I ran off. But a thought stuck in my brain; would if I'm falling in love with Jack instead?


	7. Chapter 7: Jack vs Kai

Ch. 7-Jack vs. Kai

"Wrap this please." I asked Jeff.

"10 gold pieces, please." Jeff said.

I handed him money that Rick had given me. "Thank you." I said, running off.

I started walking down the road, and the black-haired girl called to me. "Blossom! Blossom!" She called. "Everyone's at the beach! Can I come with you?"

"Sure," I said. "If you tell me your name."

"My name is Mary." Mary said. "And the beach is that way." She pointed. We turned into the beach, and we saw a crowd gathered. "Let's see what's happening!" Mary squealed. I nodded, and we pushed through the crowd.

Kai and Grey were fighting. Kai won. Kai yelled. "I AM THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT!!!!" He looked around the crowd. "I shall pick my prize." He eyes came over me. Oh no. He walked over and grabbed my arm. "This girl is mine!" He yelled. The crowd yelled. I tried to yank away. He held tight.

"Stop!" I screamed. "I love Rick! Not you! Rick!"

Kai looked at me, enraged. A hush came over the crowd. "Stop." He said flatly.

I shook my head. "I love Rick." I said. Kai let go of my arm, and suddenly struck me with all his might. I screamed in pain. "Rick! I love Rick!" I kept yelling.

He struck me, kicked me, and then slapped my cheek. "Is the nonsense out of you now?" He yelled. "Rick is not for you! Is it out?"

I sobbed. "I never should have stayed!" I screamed.

"STOP!!" Someone yelled. Jack ran over to me. He lifted my head up gently. Kai came and kicked Jack in the face. Jack turned away, cupping his bleeding nose. "You!" Jack stood up. I sat up, holding my head, just in time to see Jack throwing Kai to the ground. Jack looked back at me, smiled, then turned around and got punched.

"She's mine!" Kai yelled.

"Is not!" Jack hollered, with a kick.

"Is too!" Kai shouted, returning the kick.

"She's mine!" Jack cried, striking Kai again. The battle continued. Finally, bruised, Jack knocked Kai down. The crowd and I cheered. Jack, smiling triumphantly, returned to me, and I kissed him on the cheek. My comforter. Then I turned my head and saw Rick storming from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

Ch. 8-Fight

"Rick!" I yelled, pushing Jack away. I stood up. "Rick!" I hollered.

Jack stood up. "Blossom," He said, grabbing my hand. I ignored him. Yanking my arm away and picking up the corners of my dress, I hurried after Rick.

"Rick!" I cried again. "Come back!"

I ran as fast as I could. Rick reached the Poultry Farm before I did, and he stormed inside. I ran in. Lillia looked at me, and she pointed upstairs.

I nodded at her. "Thanks." I whispered.

I burst into our room. "Rick…" I said.

"What-" Rick turned his back to me. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Rick." I said sharply. "What is the matter?"

"Well," Rick said sarcastically, "Other than seeing my girlfriend making out with the farmer on my birthday, I would say I'm great, but that can't happen." He scowled, and turned up his face.

"Rick," I rolled my eyes. "He saved me from Kai, and I just kissed him on the cheek."

"What's the difference? Either way, I don't like you."

"Actually, there's a huge difference." I said.

"Difference, schmifference. I was going to save you."

"You didn't get there in time. He was there already."

Rick stopped. He looked at me. "If you want to make up," He said. "You have to do this." He started kissing me, and I pulled away. He went furious. "See! There you go. You probably never loved me. I shouldn't have saved you. Then all these problems would be over. Go back and kiss Jack. Move in with him. I don't want you here."

I gasped. "Rick!" I cried. "Why-I love you-"

"You have a funny way of showing it. I hate you."

"But Rick-I have something for you-"

"There is nothing you could give me that could make me feel better or worse! But what is it?"

"It's a birthday present." I said tearfully, and pushed the gift into his hands, bursting into tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Who is Comfort?

Ch. 9-Who is Comfort?

I ran down the stairs.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. 'I need to see Jack,' I thought. I ran to his house, knocked, and the door opened to Cliff.

"Cliff!" I said, jumping back in surprise.

He laughed. "Came to see Jack, eh?" He asked. "JACK!" He yelled. "YOU HAVE A VISTOR! A CUTE ONE!"

Jack came to the door, and smiled. "Hey Bloss." He said. "I'm having a party. Come in!" He grabbed my hand and led me inside.

"Hey Blossom." Grey said, scooting closer.

Jack chuckled. "Back off buddy, she's mine." He said.

"Aww." Grey said, laughing.

"Who wants something to eat?" Jack called. Everyone nodded. I shook my head. Not exactly what you call comfort. Jack stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I looked around. He had everything. Big bed, kitchen, vase, it was almost like… 'No' I shivered as I told myself. 'He is not planning to marry you yet. But-' a knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is it?" Jack said, frowning as he mixed cookie dough.

Grey opened the door. "Go away, Rick." He said, closing the door. Rick stopped the door with his foot.

"Blossom, where is she?" Rick asked.

"None of your beeswax, bub." Kai said. "I can't blame her leaving your ugly face."

"He's not ugly!" I cried. "He has the sweetest, kindest face I've ever seen!"

"Be quiet for a moment." Jack hissed.

"Blossom!" Rick said, "I love you, I never hated you!" The door slammed, and Grey returned after locking the door.

I cried. I loved Jack, but I loved Rick too! Who was my real comforter? I needed to decide to whom I belonged, or I might be in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10: Decision Lost, Trouble Found

Ch. 10-Decision lost, trouble found.

"I have to go." I told Jack.

He nodded. "Ok Bloss, but stay away from Rick." He said.

I turned to the door, opened it, and slammed it behind me. I sighed as I started walking. Deciding between them was going to be so complicated. They both had good and bad points.

But who to pick?

I sat on the bench by the supermarket. "It is a beautiful day." I said. "Just look at that sunset!"

Karen, coming out of the supermarket, agreed. She sat next to me. "Boyfriend problems, huh?" Karen laughed when she saw my face. I nodded, grinning. It was funny.

"Jack or Rick." I told her.

Her face became serious. "Tough choice." She agreed. "Well, gotta go, see you!" She hopped up, and went back into the supermarket.

"Blossom!" Someone cried. I looked up to Rick. "Blossom, I'm so sorry!" Rick cried, giving me a hug. "I was just angry, I am so sorry." I smiled at him and clutched his hands. "It's five." Rick noticed. "What an eventful day. I'll come pick you up at six." He said. He pushed a flower into my hands and left, smiling.

I twiddled the flower in my hand, beaming. Maybe Rick was the right choice! But- A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Blossom!" Someone cried. I looked up to Jack. "Blossom! I was worried!" Jack cried, giving me a hug. "I hoped you weren't with Rick!"

I smiled nervously.

"It's five-thirty." He said. "I'll pick you up at seven." He pecked on the cheek, pushed a flower in my hands, and left, beaming.

I pushed both flowers into my pocket. Great. Who was I supposed to picked up by?

I saw Rick walking this way. Too late.

"Hey Blossom." Rick said, smiling genuine. I knew he expected me to pick him. "Well? Have you decided?" He asked.

"Yes, I have! I-" I stopped myself.

"Who? What?"

"Never mind." I murmured. I had the answer, but I lost it.

"Look, there's Van." Rick said, indicating a man who looked familiar somehow. I  
nodded, trying to figure out where I had seen him.

"He sells amazing things, and he's unbelievably rich." Rick added. I nodded.

A bolt of realization and fear went through me. I had figured out who he was.

Master.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion of Hate

Ch. 11-Reunion of Hate

I grasped Rick's arm tightly as we approached Van. Rick smiled, thinking it was a sign of affection, rather than fear. Van, hearing us draw near, looked up. When he set eyes on me, I saw fire in his eyes, but he turned to Rick.

"Afternoon, Mr. Yashimata." He said. "Would you like to buy something?"

"Um…Oh darn, everything's too expensive…." Rick said, flipping through the buying book. "What about you, Bloss?"

"I'm sorry; I don't buy from people who make others slaves." I said coldly.

"Well, that's good." Van said, equally harsh. "I don't sell things to slaves."

Rick stared back and forth at us. "Blossom…How do you know…What?"

"I know," I said. "Because this was my master, the one who enslaved me so cruelly!"

Van chuckled. "You were so stupid, and I see three years didn't give you a damn lesson." He shook his head and smirked. "You two losers leave; I don't sell to a slave and her boyfriend."

"You evil man!" I screamed. "Don't you dare insult Rick like that!" I got up in his face. "You were the one who caused my pain, my suffering. And I won't let that happen again!" Tears streamed down my face. "You don't dare!"

Rick stood still, shocked.

I started to pick up things from the table. I cried harder, thinking of my hardship. I threw paper and holders and objects and anything I could throw at Van. "Ok, I'll stop, I'm sorry!" Van dove under his desk, which hardly hid him.

I stopped, breathed deeply and stepped down. "Come on." I said to Rick, suddenly the one who I wanted most. He looked at me in a whole new way-A mix of understanding, happiness, and strangely…longing. I knew. I suddenly was feeling it too.

"Come on." He said, blushing hard. I nodded, and slipped my hand into his. We started walking to the farm in silence, but not so disturbing. That's when I spotted Jack walking toward us, his face angry.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Again

Ch. 12-Fight again

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked Rick angrily.

"Taking my girlfriend back to the farm, what does it look like?" Rick said heatedly. I shook my head at Jack.

"Stop it, both of you." I said.

"Come on, Sweetie." Jack said, snatching me from Rick's arms.

"Excuse me, she wants- and does-live with me." Rick said furiously, seizing me and pulling me back.

"Stop." I said irritably. "You are acting like brats!"

"Aha, Come on Bloss; let's go back to _our_ home." Jack said and smirked.

"No." I replied. "_I_ live with Rick." It was Rick's turn to smirk.

"Blossom, don't you remember the party?" Jack asked.

Rick turned. "_You_ went to a party with him?"

"I did not. Well, at least I didn't _mean_ too." I said indignantly. "I wanted him for comfort when you said you hated me. But I left. Then I sat on the bench waiting for Rick."

Jack turned. "_You_ waited for Rick?"

"I did." I said. "You may have saved me from Kai, and helped me with my present, but that doesn't mean I'm yours."

I turned to Rick. "And you Rick, you took me in, saved me from the car, and helped me with Van, but that doesn't mean I'm _yours_, either!"

"Bloss..." Jack and Rick said, both faces crestfallen.

I shook my head. "You act like spoiled children, brats. Is cuteness and kindness all that much? I don't even think I am."

"You are those things…" Jack murmured.

"Quiet." I said. "You both seem so stupid. Did you ever think _once_ about my feelings? Of course not! You can only think about my characteristics! Or drool over me!"

"Blossom! Shut up! You're speaking nonsense! What did Rick do?" Jack glared at Rick. "Let's go home now, Sweet."

"No!" I screamed. "Did one word I just said change you? I hate you both!" I sobbed. "Goodbye!" I turned, and started darting into the forest. I ran farther and farther, the voices of Rick and Jack slowly fading.


	13. Chapter 13: The Spirit

Ch. 13-The Spirit

"Blossom!" Rick's faded shout was the last I heard.

The woods were also darkening, and I only could rely on the moonlight to lead me. I stumbled on a tree root. I feel, trying to keep the cry inside me: It might attract animals.

I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I turned around quickly. Maybe coming into the forest was not a good idea. I heard a small cry. It was different, maybe half human, half animal. Or maybe I just was too far away to hear.

I lifted my hand and found my rucksack. My hand grasped something hard, and pulled it out. A flashlight. More good luck. I fumbled with the light, and it turned on. I shone it around, making sure there was nothing near me.

A voice was heard, right next to me. "Hello, my child."

I turned to her. She was immeasurably beautiful, and she looked like a warrior. And she had appeared out of nowhere. But, I did need a shoulder to cry on. I embraced her, sobbing.

"What troubles you, child?" The woman asked.

"I have two boys fighting over me…I found the man who made me a slave… I…"

The woman unlocked the embrace. "I see your pain, child. Your battle with your master is not over yet, and the boy who truly loves you will win in the end." She said.

"What is your name?" I asked. I was feeling a surge of affection toward her.

"I am the spirit, Owl Head." She said.

My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" I kneeled on the ground. "I am a fool."

"You are not." Owl Head reassured. "I will help you."


	14. Chapter 14: Parents

Ch. 14-Parents

"You will?" I asked, shocked.

Owl Head nodded.

"Oh thank you!" I said gratefully. "What do I do?"

"Take this hair," She plucked from her sliver hair. "And you will have luck. Take this flute," She handed what looked like a flute, clarinet, and whistle combined, over. "And I will always be there to help you. Now, stay in these woods first. Walk straight, and there you will behold a great joy. Then, leave, obtain your love, and venture back. I warn you: Many dangers will befall you. You may have to make losses like never before. I may too. But good will unite and overcome the evil; and the sun will shine in the end." She nodded slowly.

"Thank you!" I kissed her hand. "I wish you were our Goddess!"

"I might." Owl Head said peevishly. "I had a fight with the Harvest Goddess last week about that. But you should be on your way, Shark Eyes." I didn't mind her nickname.

I nodded as she disappeared. I walked, confident I would be safe. I had the hair of a spirit.

I heard the cry again, only closer. It was human, definitely. I walked closer. This whining human was the joy?

I bung my head on metal and I stumbled back. Ouch! But what was metal doing here? I lifted my flashlight up, but it slipped from my hands. The batteries went skittering off; I bent down and reached around blindly.

"Who's there?" A shaky, female voice said.

Looking up, my mind raced. "Who's there?" I returned.

"A couple stuck in a cage." A shaky, male voice said. "You?"

"An orphan who is pressured with problems."

"We were taken from our daughter three years ago. She turned 16 a while ago."

'This sounded familiar,' I thought. 'A lot like…my life…'

I swallowed. "What was your daughter's name?" I asked.

"Blossom. We thought it was a beautiful name."

"Mom?" I said. "Dad?"

"Blossom!" I heard the scuffling of feet, and we embraced from the cage.

"I will save you." I said. "But let me go first."


	15. Chapter 15: Rick's Emotions

Ch. 15-Rick

"Yes, my darling." Mother said, dropping her arms. I darted off into the woods.

The forest began to lighten. I shook my head. This was my third day, and I'm doing things like this so soon.

I glimpsed the Kappa Lake. Soon I would be there.

I ran out of the forest. The Kappa Lake was next to me. I ran down the road.

The glimpse of town came after I had walked a few minutes. I crossed Jack's farm quickly so I wouldn't be caught.

After the cross, the Poultry Farm came into view. I threw open the door and ran over to the stairs, ignoring Lillia's wondering stare. I dashed up the stairs, ignoring Popuri's babbles. I flung our bedroom door to Rick sitting on the bed, fiddling with something in his hands that he hurriedly shoved into his pocket.

"Sweetie!" Rick yelped.

"Rick!" I cried, out of breath. "I went into the forest and it was a while then I found a spirit and she gave me stuff and I kept walking then I found our parents then I came here…" I fell onto the bed, next to Rick, panting.

"Darling…" Rick grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "I need to tell you something…"

"Rick." I said, regaining breath quickly. "We need to get my parents. They're… trapped in the forest."

"No." Rick said. "Wait. I know-"

"We can't wait!" I shrieked. "My parents are-"

Rick tackled me. He put his hand over my mouth and pressed it firmly.

"Just wait."

I nodded. He seemed serious.

He took his hand away. "Blossom… I know we've only know each other a few days-"

"Rick, we don't have time for this!" I hollered.

"You mean…You don't…You won't…"

"Rick, what are you talking about?"

Rick stood up, reached deep into his pocket, and slipped a blue feather into my hand.


	16. Chapter 16: Wait!

Ch. 16-Wait

"Rick…" I said, stunned. "I never thought…"

"I never thought of you like that?" Rick asked.

I nodded. "Rick…I accept…but…we really need to find my parents." I said. "Imagine Lillia went missing for three years,"

Rick gasped just thinking about it.

"And you just had found her. Wouldn't you want to see her again?"

"I see your point. I'm sorry." Rick said. "Let's go, Darling!" He jumped up, grabbed my hand, and rushed out.

Popuri and Lillia had gone out. Rick grabbed a pen and paper, but I took them away. "No time." I said. He nodded, and we sprinted out the door.

"Which way?" He asked me. I shook my head. "This way." I said, pointing. He raced off, now remembering the way. Dork.

"To the forest!" I cried, trying to remember all that I had seen in the woods.

As we reached the path, I heard some one cry, "Wait, miss! Wait!"

I turned around to a small little girl. She shook her brown pigtails. "I need chocolate! Come get chocolate!" She grabbed our hands and tried to pull us in the opposite direction.

"May-Wait!" Rick cried.

"No time! No time!" May pulled harder. I signaled to Rick it was ok, and we were pulled to the Town Square.

"May…This isn't the way to the supermarket!" I yelled.

"Come! Come!" May cried again. "We must not stop!"


	17. Chapter 17: AHHH!

Ch. 17-AHH!!!!!!

May slowed to a walk when we reached the Square. She looked around carefully at the deserted square.

"I brought her, like you said." May called.

"Very good, May." A voice said, and Van emerged from the shadows with a devilish grin breaking out on his face, hands clasped behind his back. Rick and I looked at him in horror and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

We looked at each other and screamed again.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"To the exit!" I screamed. We sprinted as fast as we could to the nearest exit. Thomas was blocking the way.

"Sorry, miss, no leaving." Thomas said, smirking, not moving.

We started to run to the other exit, with Van slowly advancing on us. Karen was blocking the path. "Move!" I said hurriedly. She shook her head. "No way." She said, and something closed in on my waist.

I screamed and flailed. Doug hurriedly put a knife to my throat. I stopped immediately, but still screamed for Rick.

"Blossom!" Rick cried as Harris dived at him, but missed. He darted around the square, several people chasing him. He started to shout, "Mineral Town has gone evil! EVIL!!!!!"

"Rick!" I shrieked, being dragged to the beach.

Harris dived at him and grabbed Rick's foot. Rick tried to shake him off, but it was no use. Harris pushed Rick into a headlock and started to drag him off, like Doug did to me. The least we could do was link hands as we were dragged to the beach, where we might live only a final hour.


	18. Chapter 18: Van's Evil Plan

Ch. 18-Van's Evil Plan

"Stupid, evil Van." Rick muttered. "Harris, Doug, why did you join them?"

"It's a long story." Harris, holding him, muttered.

"They threatened to kill my daughter." Doug said. "I couldn't refuse. She's all I have to live for…" Doug took his hand to wipe his eyes.

Rick and I looked at each other. Them? There was more than one person in this?

"Well…anyway…Enough chitter-chatter." Harris said. "Our orders were to bring them to the beach, not discuss personal stories." Doug nodded, although he looked hurt. He started dragging me lighter, though.

Rick shook his head and gasped as we reached the beach. There were several stacks of wood together, with a long stick in the middle of each one. These scattered the beach. And in the middle of the beach, all the remaining firewood was piled together, and Van crouched over it, starting a match.

Harris let go of Rick and pushed him forward. Doug did the same to me, only didn't push as hard. Van, hearing footsteps, turned around and nearly dropped the match. But he saw us, grinned, and turned back again.

Popuri and Ann came toward us, ropes in their hands. Rick tried to escape, but when Harris took a step toward him threateningly, he stopped. I just let Popuri tie, although I (and she seemed to) regret it.

After they were done, the mayor came over and kicked us, so we would get up. We obeyed hesitantly. Van walked slowly over.

"Everyone line up!" He hollered. The people gathered scurried in to line. Stu and May had to be carried, and when Anna finally lined up, Van turned to us.

"Allow me to explain." He said. "I find some of these people worthless, like you. So I am going to decide what they deserve. The choices are: Burn," He indicated the wood. "Slave, or let free."

Rick looked at me worriedly.

"For example." Van said, looking at the line. Mary was in front, and he beckoned her over. "Mary." Van said. "You were always obediently working, though you were distracted by books. So, you shall be a slave."


	19. Chapter 19: Decisions, Decisions

Ch. 19-Decisions, Decisions

Horrified, I watched Mary scurry into a line next to Van. Van called out each person's name, and they all became slaves. Except for the children and the elderly. I knew because this is what Van said.

"Barley. You are elderly." Van had said, shaking his head. "And you have May. You both are in no condition to work. So… You guys may be free. You may too, Ms. Ellen and Stu. And you, Mrs. Lillia."

Ellen, Stu, May, Lillia, and Barley walked off the beach, relieved. Rick grabbed my hand as we neared the front of the line. Karen stood in front of me. Then, as Cliff walked into the slave line, Karen was in front.

"Karen." Van said, and on his face was a hint of a smile. "You were always loyal, and spied on all the villagers. Like our troublemaker here." He glared at me. "You always seemed so innocent, though inside you knew you were like me. So…I shall let you join me."

Karen looked back at me and grinned. She hopped up next to Van and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Jack, you too." Van said next. "You too were always loyal, and spied on all the villagers. You always seemed so innocent, though inside you knew you were like me. Although you were able to fool Blossom, you occasionally were distracted by it and your friends. But I shall forget it. So…I shall let you join me."

Jack hopped up next to Karen and began to make out with her.

"Jack!" Rick cried angrily, as tears began to stream down my face. I trusted him! Why? Thoughts like these ran through my head.

"I was a good actor, wasn't I, Blossom!" Jack taunted. "You actually liked me! Well, maybe it'll be better to end your pain now! We were always planning to torch you in the end, anyway!


	20. Chapter 20: ESCAPE!

Ch. 20-Escape

"Burn?" My voice came out in a squeak.

"So you have a hearing problem?" Karen replied coolly. "He said-"

"We know what you said." Rick said." What I would like to know, Karen, is why you betrayed us." He said, jumping over because he was bound, and we linked hands.

"Imagine this." She said angrily. "You are the most pretty, the most popular, and the best actress in town. You had a very fabulous boyfriend too." She glared at Rick, and then continued. "Then, he goes out walking, meets a very ugly girl, and invites her to stay at his home. They instantly love each other, and you get shunted to the side. So you go to a new boy, also lonely because his girlfriend went off with someone else. You share each other's pain. Then, one day, a man comes to your door and offers to get rid of the snotty girl. You just have to fool her. And the rest is history." Karen shook her head.

"Let's get it over with." Harris snarled. "Enough talk." He shoved us over to one of the sticks, and took out another rope. He began to tie us to the stick.

An idea flashed through my head. I began to whisper to Rick, and he nodded. Harris looked up quickly. "What are you whispering about?" He said suspiciously. Rick shook his head. "She was only telling me goodbye." He said. Harris nodded.

Van walked over to us, smirking, and holding a match. He set it on the wood at our feet, and flames at once sprouted up. I began to sweat, as my plan didn't seem so good now. I carefully leaned down and put the ropes to the fire. The fire weakened the rope, and the rope began to burn. I nearly cried out in pain as it touched my skin. But I broke free and began to run.

"Get her!" Van cried, astonished that I was able to escape. As they all started to run after me, no one watched Rick. He did the same as I did, then launched off to me. We ran off the beach, and behind us we could hear Van yelling at his slaves. "You bumbling idiots!" He cried.

"The forest. To the forest." Rick said, panting now, and we reached the forest after a couple of minutes. We linked hands and went inside.


	21. Chapter 21: First Day in the Woods

Ch. 21- Our First Day in the Woods

"Rick." I said, about seven hours later. "That's the thirteenth time my stomach has growled. It's night, and I'm tired."

"I'm…uh…not." Rick said, with a hint of hunger in his voice. Then he yawned so big I even heard his jaw crack.

"You are too." I said. "It's almost sunrise, and we hadn't even had lunch yesterday." I grabbed his arm and pulled under a large tree with a huge shady trunk. "Sleep." I pushed him down under the tree, where he landed on a soft bed of moss.

"No, it's ok. Let me get you breakfast for morning." Rick stood up, a light in his eyes.

"It's ok! I'll do it!" I said. "You're too tired! And I need a snack!" I shook my head.

"I said I would! You were the one who was complaining!" Rick shoved me down. Then he grabbed a vine hanging next to him and started knotting it around one of my ankles. He laughed, and then raced off. I stood up.

"Great. Tied up by my own boyfriend." I chuckled slightly to myself. I tugged at the knot. It stayed put. I swooped down at a jagged rock near my feet and started hacking at the vine. In moments, I was free.

I stumbled across to a blueberry bush and crammed as many blueberries as I could into my mouth at one time. The sweet taste filled my stomach, and I sat back. Smiling at the sky, I thought of my parents.

Suddenly, two thoughts came into mind and I sat up, biting my lip hard. "What if they have starved? They hadn't eaten probably longer than I had." I whispered, closing my eyes as sleep began to take me. I bit my lip harder, so hard I felt blood on my lips, as the second thought came into my mind, just before I slept.

"What if they don't like Rick, and forbid me to see him ever again?" I wondered, nearly crying at the idea. Suddenly, I couldn't resist, I fell asleep.

"Blossom! Blossom!" Someone cried, shaking me. "Why are you tossing and turning and crying? Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to find Rick's anxious face inches from mine.


	22. Chapter 22: OverProtective Man

Ch. 22-Maybe You Are Too Protective

"N-nothing." I said. "Just a bad dream. About you and me and Van and a couple others. Van was cutting your head off and my parents stood by nodding because they hadn't liked you…" I buried my face in my knees, prepared to cry.

Rick pulled me close. "You know that wouldn't happen." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sure your parents would hate me and hand me over to Van."

"What if Jack told him where you were?" I whimpered at the thought. "Van would come for you."

"Jack wouldn't dare." Rick growled, pulling away. "But I'm sure He wouldn't turn you in. You heard Van… "You were loyal, Blah blah blah, yet you were distracted, blah. Well, something like that." He crawled over to a bunch of wood a few feet away and pulled out of the pile two sticks. He began to rub them together.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, clambering over.

"Making a fire." He said darkly. When I reached over to help, he swatted my hand away, muttering to himself. I think I heard, "Trying to take," and "Just like Kai and sis," and last, "Unfairly, trying to ruin love."

I sat back, just staring. "You know what? I think the villagers can be-and are- right sometimes. Occasionally you can be over-protective."

"What?" Rick turned to me heatedly. "I am not over-protective. You understand about Kai. Imagine your sweet and kind sister dating him. What you would think? "

"Well, if they were in love I wouldn't bother them!" I said irritably. "I can tell it's the same with me. You won't let me love anyone else, take anyone else into my heart!"

A sharp pain traveled across my cheek. Rick had slapped me. "Don't!" He said furiously. "Of course I have let you take people in your heart! You have friends, don't you? You have everything! I've let you have everything!"

"No you haven't!" I screamed, standing up. Rick dove at my legs, holding my legs. I stumbled back, and he landed on top of me. Then he kissed me, even if I was hot with fury.


	23. Chapter 23: Sprites are Staring

Ch. 23-Sprites are Staring

"Geroff!" My shout was muffled. I shook my head.

"Sorry, sorry." Rick rolled off.

"Thank you." I spat. I crawled over to the blueberry bush, and shoved some blueberries into my mouth. They calmed my anger. I closed my eyes. Calm the anger…I thought. If I'm gonna marry him, I gotta calm the anger…

"What are you doing?" Rick called.

"Eating." I yelled back. I stood up and shoved more blueberries into my pockets. "Come on." I replied. "We have to get my parents."

"Now?" Rick whined.

"No, I mean in a million years." I said sarcastically. "You can stay here." I turned and started walking away. Rick looked over, jumped up, and followed. So much for a husband.

"You know, for a soul mate," Rick said. "You ain't half bad."

"And you as a soul mate," I turned, laughing. "You are a weird, nerdy, chicken-loving, over-protective, partly immature, and bizarre boy. But that's exactly how I love you." I pecked him on the cheek, he did the same, and then we both laughed. I slipped my hand in his as we began walking. I knew several long hours were ahead of me, so we both had filled up our pockets with snacks. Rick was hiding something else, though, his pockets were too bulgy.

"Should we stop and…well…take a bath?" Rick asked several more hours later, stopping at a stream. I blushed immediately. Rick noticed and grinned. "Change in different bushes?" He asked, smirking. I nodded.

I slipped my clothes off once I had reached the other side of the river. I peeked out, making sure he wasn't looking, and snuck into the water.

"Rick!" I called. "Get in!"

"BOO!!" Something yelled behind me. I screamed and turned around.

Rick fell onto the ground, laughing his head off. He could hardly breath, he was laughing too hard. I frowned.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" I shrieked.

"You…should…have…seen...your…face…" Rick hooted. I scowled harder. I glared at Rick, and then began to swim away from him, down the river.

"Hey, I was only joking!" Rick ran down the river, protesting innocently. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Didn't seem like it!" I swam the other way, so he had to turn around.

"By the way, why do you have so many scars?" He asked.

I turned around. "WHAT!!!!!" I screamed. "YOU SAW ME GET IN???"

Rick nodded.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice mister." Someone said, and tugged on Rick's shirt. We both turned in surprise and saw several sprite kids standing behind Rick, looking angry. "That wasn't nice." One of them repeated.


	24. Chapter 24: RESPECT

Ch-24: RESPECT

I was on the verge of laughing.

"Mr. Peeper isn't nice!" Another chirped indignantly. "He looked at what Miss Pretty did not want him to see!" They all shook their heads as if scolding Rick. I covered my mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Luckily, the sprites didn't notice.

Rick smiled. "Kids," He said. "She is my fiancé. I have the right to do what I want."

"No, no!" The same sprite cried. "Doesn't matter! Still not nice!" I stuffed my fist into my mouth, trying even harder not to laugh.

"Go away!" Rick ordered. "I'll throw sticks at you! Leave me and her alone!" I snuck out of the river at this point to put my clothes on.

Another sprite spoke. "Mr. Peeper is mean as well." He announced. "He has to be..." He whispered to his fellow kids. "...taken away from Miss Pretty!" He finished. "Miss Pretty doesn't belong here, too dangerous and him!" He waggled a finger at Rick. "He also doesn't deserve her! Let her come with us, back to the village!" He pointed at me, I just finishing changing,. His friends ran over and grabbed my arms.

"Kids!" I shouted. "It's ok! He's my boyfriend! I would have shown him anyway! You children need a little respect for us, you know!" I shook them off and clenched my fists. They just simply stared at me.

"Something wrong with her, aye." A sprite whispered to another. "Gone her head off, she is."

"What does THAT mean?" I snapped, and Rick nodded.

"Just come on, miss!" The sprite begged. "We really want you to see the village!"

"If you promise to give us respect." I grumbled.

"Promise, cross our heart to die, stick 1,000 needles in our eyes and stew and fry." They promised.

"Ok." I admitted.

They cheered. "Come on, come on!" They cried, and led me away.


End file.
